Suki the white wolf and Micheal the human ( Continued)
by Cobrakab
Summary: I continue the story made by Warrior 1995 the same plot and story picks up right where Warrior 1995 ends it in respect to the author.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I have decided to continue the story made by Warrior 1995. He owns the idea :) anyway thats all i will update this story in a few days XD


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to do a rewrite more or less. Anyway here it is boys and girls.

During the summer of 2012 in a place called Massac, a teenager named Micheal was having a rough time. He was always getting the bad side of life and never, ever the good. He would always help someone no matter how badly he was treated by them. In a way, he was a hero because he persevered even when he was being put down. He never got anything for his kindness and barely ever appreciated. The world was becoming something else. Micheal never had a soul mate and have never felt love or the feelings that come from it. He was always empty inside and would stare up at the night sky wondering what lurked in the vast depths of space. He was always either in his room or outside at night enjoying nature. Micheal is not the most handsome but he was cute one of his flaws was that he did not have straight teeth. But they were also very clean and white. He took dental hygiene to a new level. Micheal never cared about having a beard, mustache or even sideburns. He always got read of them when he could. Micheal is not a rich person and he is not poor. He worked as a comic artist in the local newspaper. Micheal has dark brown hair and it is always trimmed and never long. Micheal had a mid athletic body he is not buff and he is not weak. Micheal could take care of himself in a fight. He usually wears a ying yang necklace. He didn't really understand ying and yang but he thought it was cool. He is white and has hazel eyes. He usually wears a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. Micheal wore black combat boot and blue jeans. In summary he looked like one of the Ramones without the long hair. His necklace was special. It was a soulmate necklace he was keeping it for someone someday. Micheal was 17 almost 18 and living by himself. His parents were wealthy and had bought him a house under their name but he had to support himself otherwise and he rarely saw them. "Darn it all, why is it that I keep going back to thinking about myself," Micheal said to no one in particular. "Every day I feel bad and miserable," Micheal said he was lonely. "Here I am outside again looking at the moon wishing that something, anything would happen to liven up my boring life" Micheal muttered to himself. The night sky looked beautiful full of stars and the moon. He looked into the woods that bordered his back yard. "Is anyone there? or am I alone out here?" Micheal asked the woods. Suddenly he heard a CRASH in the woods. "Who's there?!" Micheal called out. He was sure he didn't want to find out what was out there but he was also curious. He started to regret wondering what was out there. All of a sudden a pure white wolf came out of the woods from under some branches that somehow fallen on it. The wolf looked at the human wondering what to do since it was seen. "what where did you come from?" Micheal said. Micheal was surprised seeing a wolf out here. And where was it's pack? He had never seen a white wolf out here. He hadn't seen a wolf in person since he was a kid at the age of 6.

(flashback) Micheal was standing at the screen door looking out at the woods when he saw a white wolf standing there in the middle of the woods looking at him. They both stared at each other not even moving an inch when all of a sudden the wolf ran back into the woods. (End of flashback)

Micheal quickly came back to reality when the wolf started to move closer to him. It was only a few inched away. "Wow this is unbelievable I haven't seen one of you since I was six years old!". The wolf stopped all of a sudden, it looked confused and than it proceeded to shake it's head. It sat down on the ground right in front of Micheal. He could practically rach out and touch the white wolf. "Hmm are you hungry or something else I'll go get you some food". The white wolf looked at his house and then back at Micheal considering on what to do. Suddenly the white wolf jumped up and made a begging sound. Micheal took this sound as an answer and said "okay I will be right back and I got a surprise for you okay? so don't go anywhere". The white wolf nodded it's head up and down agreeing with him. Micheal didn't pay attention to this and just ran to his house.

Once inside he looked in the fridge and started to pick different kinds of meat. "I wonder what the wolf would like, Oh I know some steak" He was so excited he had no idea how he was going to explain how he had no meat when his parents visited next weekend. He went into his room and hrabbed his necklace. He was going to give the wolf the other piece of his necklace. He ran out and the wolf was waiting patiently for him to teturn. Micheal thought it was odd but he didn't want to ruin the moment and thought it was normal. The wolf wagged it's tale from the smell of the raw meant and it started to drool. Micheal was put off by this behavior and was nervous but not scared. Micheal gently put the steak down in front of the wolf and smiled. It seemed pretty funny to him and it was a lovely moment.


End file.
